the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Charter of the Pan-Azeroth League
In the name of the Divine, that which is common to all civilized peoples, let this business be conducted and blessed. As it is good and proper that the points of this great agreement be recorded on paper, so here is recorded the charter of the Pan-Azeroth League, which is formed on this day for the benefit of those signed to it, and to the advancement of their businesses. To its members shall be accorded all the terms, and in due turn all the obligations, recorded in this charter, and also all those known at this time to be in common custom and decent usage by the civilized peoples of the world. # From each member of this great undertaking shall be selected one Representative, to attend to the meetings of the League and to voice the concerns of his people. # And from those who are independent, from among their ranks they will select two such people by however means they see fit, provided that these appointments meet with the approval of at least one half and one of the independent members and undertakers. # These representatives shall meet with the League office-holders no less than once annually, or shall forfeit their seat and pay a sovereign fine from their own pocket. # These representatives shall also select, from any person duly qualified, persons to hold the offices of the League, being at this time the Chief Executive of the League, the Treasurer of the League Bank, and the League's master-of-arms. Such offices may be amended as needed. They shall do so no less and no more than four times annually, to be seperated by a period of three months. # Where the Representatives may not find agreement among themselves, the minority must follow the majority. # Members of the League shall hold full right to exit from the League at any time, provided that in doing so they do not breach any contract made with the League, or with its members, and offer due consideration for their withdrawal. # Members of the League shall also swear to undertake trade with each other on the highest of ethical levels; they shall not cheat, steal, nor mislead fellow League Members, or face a fine or expulsion if the crime be grave enough. # Where Members of the League quarrel, they will first take it to the League for mediation, only when this fails will they consult the secular courts. # The League and its Members shall treat each other more favourably than any other third party, be it in buying, selling, or the provision of any services. By this means the League will grow strong. # Where a non-League party shall act offensively to the League or a member, the League or that member shall enjoy the full support of the remainder of the League against the third party. # The League shall, in consultation with its members, have the liberty to set price standards on goods that the League shall not dip below nor above, for the purpose of ensuring fairness among its members. # Members of the League shall refrain from undue interference in the trading operations of other members; though the ordinary conduct of business shall not be held to be undue. # Members of the League shall pay a tax, to be determined by the Executive of the League in consideration of the opinion of its members, to the League for the purposes of funding the League's operations, including but not limited to the League's bank, the League's legal counsel, the salary of its office holders, and the provision of 'gifts' to customs officials as needed. This tax shall be, for the first quarter of the League, fixed at ten gold sovereigns. # Membership shall be open to any group which may make a suitable argument for itself and may pay an entrance fee; and is to be granted or denied by the Executive of the League acting with due consideration of the opinion of the majority of League representatives. So concludes this, the Charter of the Pan-Azeroth League. May the Divinities bless this undertaking, entered into on the... (to be inserted following the first IC meeting). Category:Legal Documents Category:Pan-Azeroth League